


A spirit haunts the year's last hours

by eye_of_a_cat



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Earth-Minbari War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_a_cat/pseuds/eye_of_a_cat
Summary: Valen is a prisoner.





	A spirit haunts the year's last hours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2013.

Valen is a prisoner.

Delenn visits, when her duties allow. Kneels before him and waits, for wisdom, blessing, forgiveness; but all she ever sees in his alien eyes is pain and fear.

”What happened to Earth?” he says.

Blood on his face again, another struggle with the guards. One day he'll let her wash it away. One day, she's sure, she must be sure, he'll stop fighting.

He’s comfortable here, she's seen to that. There's daylight, a garden to walk in. They even brought him books from his world when he asked. But Valen is her prisoner, all the same.


End file.
